Altered Teletubbies
''You aren't allowed to make an OC about this without my permission.. '' "These Teletubbies are abnormal and.. altered they look as if they went though 150 fires and didn't die.." The Altered Teletubbies are a non-infected group of altered and weird looking Teletubbies with trust problems, Mental issues, and A LOT of insanity. They the remainders of a group called 'The Altered '''this group of tubbies are extremely altered and insane because of there past. They are most often very territorial and will exterminate any tubbie (s) or living thing on their property, territories, or land they will protect themselves and other members as well, during there after escaping the hell they for unknown causes/reasons has high amounts of agility, immunity to pain and heat, extremely high amount of intelligence, and the ability to be highly stealth. (these will depend on the member) Backstory Many many years before the newborn war, there was an isolated place were the "Abnormal" and "Special" tubbies was taken from tubby society by special agents they were taken to the a special place called '''sanatorium '''were special tubbies are treated like a prisoner and a slave. They weren't treated to well at sanatorium they were beaten, abused, tortured and experimented on for a long 26 years but rather their appearance getting better but getting worse, and worse they sometimes their behavior became so aggressive that they were shot a few times.. They eventually puted them in-side of a extremely heavy metal super duty metal chamber they were still able to break out of the chamber but then they launched an attack on the major transport docs/stations after that the coat tubbies called the military and they never came back, after escaping for the final time they ended up fleeing to the south side of the Greene mountain side were they mainly lives they are very feared from the military, tubby populous, and (mainly) the wise ones, what ended up happening was that one day they moved so close to tubbyland that they were spotted by the surveillance cameras in the Guardian's lair.. They left about a few mouths later to a nearby forest. But ever since they imported into the sanatorium as children they had always hoped that one day they would saved but this never happened.. But one day they found the guardian and then taken him to the Research and experiment facility where they tortured the guardian Members Ryan ''Main article: Ryan '' He is the leader of group, he was a - for antenna Ryan is the Oldest and fast of the group he has Blue fiery eye's like Spyn's. Ryan has a tattoo that is a cracked skull witch represents the ability to bring death slow and painful he also wears spiked boots on his feet witch make it easier to harm pray on foot then they are down his fur is Lime green he is the only one in group to feel some what of emotion for others. He has a love for violence,killing and experimentation on pray. He gets to decide ranks Ryss ''Main article: Ryss Ryss is 2nd in command because of the ability to break walls down with a single punch, when she was at sanatorium in her spare time she would draw pictures of the world outside and her crush (Kreve), she would also make stories to cope with the abuse and torture. Ryss was very positive even during the most life-threating situations Ryss would create stories that most of the coat tubbies would read and then after that destroy it she was the most creative of the group. Ryss's appearance was that she had a broken Flower antenna Ryss has a fur of Yellow and gets a temper easier than most in the group. Flower ''Main article: Flower '' Flower is the head tubby jailer witch in meaning that he get to choose who gets to be jailed then later to slaughtered in the slaughter chamber when he was in the sanatorium he used to socialize with Moonie a subject that died during experiments after her death he went into the abyss of madness. He got support by Kreval what made her abnormal was the fact he that can blend in with his environment Kreve and Kreval ''Main article: Kreve and Kreval '' They are also refried as the K twins they both have different personalities.. ''Kreve: '' Kreve's rank is unknown when he was inside the sanatorium he would often talk to Tanner so this makes him the second one to a be in normal conversation with somebody without losing his head or temper easily he is every polltie and kind although insane Kreve prefers to keep the rage and demons inside him, what makes Kreve abnormal is fact to not be able to bleed easy.... He, was closely connected to River his and Kreval's fur are near matching color his antenna is Pitchfork he is the tallest one of the group making him every vulnerable to sniper shots and head shots. Kreve is very protective over other members and mainly the girls.. By the way his fur is Dark red ''Kreval: '' Very responsible and quick to react unlike like his twin Kreve he is ballistic and developed a sense of hearing he also is another Altered that is able to handle a conversation with someone, how Kreval is different from the rest of the subjects is the his antenna very sharp and the fact that his body only changes during the night.... His body changes in a crocodile, and fun fact: His sell in the sanatorium had a little lake/small swamp inside due to his transformation he also used to have a alter because of his belief of Terror tubby If disturbed Kreval would become aggressive and hostile to any tubbie in proximity or in the area after his escape from the hellhole he prefers to live in lake. Later on in his life he was living in a cabin with his bestie Seth (Witch by the way was and is his only friend beyond the Altered group) Category:Slendytubbies: Afterwards Category:Blaketubbies OCs Category:Copyright Category:Coming soon/to be continued Category:Groups Category:Teletubbies